


winter heat

by zyximb



Series: BaekYeol Drabble Collection [7]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, but baekhyun loves him anyway :')), chanyeol's a child, word vomit again lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 00:16:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13201614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyximb/pseuds/zyximb
Summary: Being that it’s been about four years since Baekhyun’s moved into Chanyeol’s place and that Chanyeol has never had a Christmas tree before, Baekhyun thought it was about time for them to get one.





	winter heat

**Author's Note:**

> unbetaed, so please excuse any mistakes <3

“I seriously can’t believe you’ve never had a Christmas tree before,” Baekhyun says as he watches his boyfriend skip to the tree lot like an excited puppy. He fails to hold in the laugh when the taller nearly falls into the snow from tripping over his own long legs. 

“My parents were never really into that stuff,” the other shrugs. His eyes are gleaming with excitement as he scans over many trees displayed. He practically runs ahead, leaving Baekhyun behind and having to try to catch up with him. 

The shorter looks behind several trees before admitting that he had lost his boyfriend of six feet somewhere amidst the trees. He chuckles to himself, thinks about how excited Chanyeol must be right now. 

“Babe!” He suddenly hears a familiar voice call out. Baekhyun walks toward the direction of the voice, going around multiple trees before finally finding his boyfriend. 

“Can we get this one?” the taller chirps as he holds a rather large tree upright. Baekhyun’s eyes widen at sight. “Yeol, that’s like the biggest tree here!”  

A wide smile pulls at Chanyeol’s lips. “I know right? Isn’t it cool! So can we get it, babe?” 

“I don’t think even think it’s gonna fit in our apartment. Isn’t there a smaller one you like?” 

The taller’s smile morphs into an adorable pout and Baekhyun wants to sigh because this was always how the other got what he wanted. “But it’s my first tree and I want it to be awesome. This tree practically called out to me! It’s gonna be sad if we don’t buy it. We can’t just leave here without it, pretty please? Can we please get it?” 

“It’s a tree, Chanyeol, it’s not gonna be sad if we don’t buy it,” the shorter sighs. Chanyeol continues to give him his best puppy dog eyes that he knows Baekhyun can’t possibly resist. Baekhyun sighs and Chanyeol’s practically beaming ‘cause he knows that means “yes.” 

“Fine,” Baekhyun finally says, “But you’re making dinner on Christmas.” He swears his boyfriend is a ten year old trapped inside a twenty three year old’s body. 

The taller leans the tree against the fence and steps forward to press a kiss onto the shorter’s lips. “Thanks, babe,” Chanyeol says with a lopsided smile, “And besides, I always make dinner. Remember what happened last time you tried to make dinner?” 

Baekhyun narrows his eyes at the other. “We don’t talk about that. You promised you wouldn’t bring it up anymore!” 

“You nearly burned the place down!” Chanyeol cackles and Baekhyun almost regrets agreeing to buy the tree. Almost. 

“Whatever,” he mutters, “Come on, let’s hurry up and pay for it. I’m freezing out here!” 

Chanyeol shrugs his coat off before the shorter can protest and drapes it over his boyfriend’s smaller frame. “There you go, my little baby,” he coos. 

Baekhyun can feel his body and face slowly warm up and not just from the warmth of his boyfriend’s coat. Even after five years of being together, Chanyeol still has a way of making feel fluttery inside. “Aren’t you gonna be cold?” Baekhyun asks.

“Nope, I have your love to keep me warm.” Chanyeol laughs when the other rolls his eyes. 

“You’re so cheesy,” he says, failing to fight back the smiling spreading across his face. 

The taller wraps an arm around Baekhyun’s waist, pulling him close as they walk to the front to find an employee to pay for the tree. “And besides, I’m a manly man. The cold does not affect me!” 

“You remember that when you’re sick and begging me to take care of you.” 

“You’re no fun.” 

**Author's Note:**

> haven't written a baekyeol drabble for this collection in a while and christmas just passed so thought i'd write a christmas themed one! hope you guys like it and hope you guys had a happy holiday and if you don't celebrate anything i hope you had a good winter break and hope you guys have a happy new year ! <3 
> 
> comments and kudos are appreciated~ 
> 
> [tumblr](http://www.attractive-asshole.tumblr.com) / [aff](http://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/864487) / [lj](https://zyximb.livejournal.com/)


End file.
